Some vehicles such as motorcycles can be difficult to lift for the purpose of repairs due to the inherent instability of a two wheeled device when at rest. Sometimes a standard jack is employed in conjunction with ropes or other attachments from the motorcycle to a source of support such as a building. At least one manufacture (Harley Davidson) offers a cam type jack that lifts the rear wheel a pre-set height from the ground but no variation in height, to facilitate repairs, is possible. Sophisticated work benches are available but, because of their high expense, are restricted to the use of motorcycle dealers and others who can rationalize the cost.
U.S. patents of interest in the art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,780,266 to Lolley, 1,982,642 to Curok, 2,132,343 to Jarrett, 2,165,366 to Gormley, 2,470,105 to Murphy, 2,563,927 to Engle, 2,902,349 to Lerner, 3,326,527 to Jenkins, 3,555,934 to Merind, 3,606,255 to Stevens, 3,614,064 to Adamski, 3,881,692 to Clarke, 4,084,791 to Margueratt, 4,090,689 to Enzenauer et al, 4,180,252 to Cushenbery, 4,251,056 to Maniglia, 4,324,384 to Elser, 4,441,736 to Shedden, 4,558,848 to Rutter, 4,624,448 go Lawman et al, 4,688,759 to Gray, 4,723,756 to Stumpf, 4,787,600 to Bode, 4,798,592 to Green et al, 4,793,593 to Pittman, and 4,885,918 to Vaccoro.